


The Man from Nowhere

by Kageriah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 아저씨 | The Man from Nowhere (2010)
Genre: Absent Parents, Background Character Death, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, DON'T HAVE TO KNOW THE MAN FROM NOWHERE TO GET THIS FIC!, Drug Use, Father Figures, Gen, Parent Death, Sadness, Some OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageriah/pseuds/Kageriah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki lead a peaceful life, a normal life, among the humans. All was fine.</p>
<p>Then, So-mi was kidnapped. Then he discovered the crimes. Then he got angry.</p>
<p>And all went to Niflheim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Descent

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes in italics are when the characters are speaking Korean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s another of my Loki in another ‘verse crossover things. It’s not a sequel, but it is somewhat like my other story, Luka's Blog, in that it follows the storyline of another work of fiction (in that case, Dr. Horrible’s Sing Along Blog, and in this case, The Man from Nowhere). This time it’s not a complete alternate universe; it just diverges from cannon after Avengers.

They had figured it out, in the end. The Avengers were intelligent people and all they had to do was pool their information to realize that they had been wrong. Well, not _wrong,_ per say. Just misinformed.

You see, Thor had been the first to notice Loki’s out of character behavior, and Stark had noticed the color of his eyes. Clint had shared thoughts with the god and so discovered the mischievous man’s contempt for his leader. The Black Widow was the one who realized that Loki hadn’t simply been tricked; he was a trickster god and had lived for dozens of her lifetimes, so he would easily have seen through that acting. The Captain remarked on Loki’s utterly terrible plan, and the green monster was the one to finally say it.  
Maybe he wasn’t to blame. Maybe Loki, like Clint and Selvig, was just a puppet serving a higher power. Maybe he was a victim.

Nick Fury grudgingly allowed them to back up their hypothesis with proof. Stark and Banner ran test after test on Loki’s magic, comparing the now to what it had been before, comparing the tesseract to his magic, etc.

In the end, they were right. And so they went to Asgard with Loki and Thor to, against their prisoner’s will, testify for the man. When Loki found out why they were coming, he was furious. He didn’t want their help. He didn’t need their help!

But Odin and the others didn’t give him the chance to even speak at his own trial. It was all a debate over his deeds and his sentence without any input from him. It was annoying.

“That’s what we’re saying, sir - your majesty,” said Steve Rogers, drawing Loki out of his musings. “Loki _didn’t_ do any of this willingly, sir. He’s innocent.”

Odin sighed. Loki thought it must be because he was so frustrated with dealing with his surrogate son.

“Very well,” he said. “Loki shall not be held accountable for his actions on Midgard... but he will have to answer for his crimes against Jotunheim.”

Thor looked down just as the others looked to him for clarification. Stark whispered to Banner, wondering what Loki’s previous crimes had been.

“Loki... Laufeyson,” said Odin, provoking gasps from Frigga and the few guards in the room. He stepped off his throne and down the steps before it, approaching the prodigal son.

“You are found guilty of attempted genocide of the Jotnar, and the only reason you are not sentenced to death is that it was, luckily, only an attempt. You hit a mostly unpopulated area of the planet and killed only thirty Jotnar. Therefore, I lessen your sentence from death to banishment.”

Loki paled; if he were banished, then Thanos would have a likelier chance of getting to him.

Odin waved his hand and fashioned a gold band, seemingly out of thin air. He strode forward, grabbed Loki’s wrist, and forced the thin band around it, squeezing it over the young god’s knuckles and breaking skin in the process.

“With this, I bind your powers and render you mortal. No longer will you be able to hide behind a false skin or bend magic to your will. You are not a god anymore.”

He whispered a spell and Loki felt the room start to warm up. At first, it was just a tingling feeling. Then, like a wave, pain sprouted from his feet up, splitting him in two.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” he screamed. It hurt - it hurt like nothing he had felt before and he couldn’t _breathe_!

He fell, clashing with the floor and sending sparks of agony jolting through his bones. It felt like he was being squeezed by a fro - by the Hulk. His blood was pounding so hard it might as well burst through his skin and litter the floor. He couldn’t think - _he couldn’t think,_ and it _hurt_ so much, and━

Then it was over, the pain receding to a dull throb at the back of his mind. He sagged on the floor, panting harshly.

When he looked up, he was surprised to find - was that concern? - on his not father’s face. But of course, it couldn’t be. The man was a cold hearted - heh - bastard who only brought Loki to Asgard for his own purposes.

The Avengers, however, looked understandably irked by the situation. None protested as it wasn’t their place, but Loki could tell that they - or at least all but Romanoff - weren’t amenable to torturous punishment. Thor especially looked troubled, but Loki thought he couldn’t care less what Thor felt. After all, when, in their entire lives, did Thor care about Loki? It was only when he lost his pet that he started to worry.

Loki looked down at his hands and startled when he saw his true blue skin. “Nnnnnnn,” he said through the muzzle. “Mmmmmmmh!”

He panicked, shuffling back until he hit the guard behind him, and started scratching at his hands, his face, anywhere.

“Gggggggh!”

Odin looked at him, bewildered by his actions until he realized why Loki was having a panic attack. He sighed and waved his hand at the Jotun.

“There,” he said. Loki’s skin turned back to its pale color and he stopped scratching. “I will permit you to keep this glamour, but that is all the magic I will allow.

“And now...” said Odin tiredly. “I cast you out. You will be banished to Midgard, where Thor will take you soon.”

The mighty king turned and walked back to his throne. “Goodbye, my son.”

  

* * *

 

It was a surprise when they all opened their eyes and saw not New York City, but a rather lonesome highway with road signs in a different language.

“Thor...” said Stark. “Where are we?”

Thor sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. “My friends, you must understand. Loki is my brother. I cannot let him live the rest of his life in some prison cell, courtesy of your SHIELD. He would go insane... well, more insane. I could not stand to see my brother that way.”

The Captain opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the inventor.

“Woah, woah, woah. I know your brother’s innocent of attacking Earth and all,” said the genius. “But he doesn’t exactly have a clean rap sheet. He did try to kill an entire species, you know! We can’t just let him loose!”

Loki rolled his eyes and nudged Thor, who ignored him.

“Man of Iron, please. My brother will not do anyone any harm - ow!” Thor scowled at Loki, who had just stepped on his foot.

“Uh... Thor,” said Banner. “I think your big bag of crazy wants to say something.”

Thor raised his eyebrows and looked back at Loki, who was now glaring at the doctor.

“It appears that way,” said Thor, reaching into a rucksack his mother had packed for him and withdrawing a small key.

He inserted the key into the slot at the back of the gag and released his brother from his bonds.

“Well, brother?” asked Thor. “What is it?”

Loki turned and spat out some blood - the result of biting his tongue during the binding of his magic. The others looked on in disgust until Loki turned back.

“I swear on my life, _brother_ , that I will not harm anyone who does not attempt to harm me first.”

Thor looked at him for a moment before nodding.

“Wait, um, Thor...” said Banner.

“How do we know we can trust your brother’s word?” Clint asked.

“He’s not exactly known for his honesty,” the Black Widow said.

Thor turned to his friends. “My brother may have done many things,” he said. “But he has _never_ broken his word. I trust it over anything else.”

Loki smirked behind Thor’s back. The god of thunder was still an idiot after all.

“Yes, he can bend the conditions of his promise and twist his words so he gets what he wants, but I think, in this case, I don’t mind the loopholes he has made for himself.”

Loki’s grin dropped. Of course Thor chooses _now_ to wisen up.

“Okay. Okay, so we’re just going to let him roam free, heedless of the fact that he’s insane and could become unhinged at any moment?” the Captain inquired.

Bruce nodded. “That’s a good point, Thor. He needs help, the kind we can’t provide.”

“I ask that you trust me in this matter, my comrades. He deserves a new chance at life. He has suffered enough in the past for even his minor transgressions. I promise you will not regret this,” Thor defended his not brother.

“Thor, he tried to kill an _entire_ species...”

Thor frowned at his friends’ lack of consideration. “I know, but you do not understand; he has a reason to be like this. He━”

“Thor!” Loki growled. “Enough! I will not have you telling my secrets to your new friends!”

“Loki, they’re not exactly secrets; forms of these stories have passed into their legends.”

Loki blanched, but stood his ground. “Well, they can research it on their own time. I prefer not to have my past flaunted in front of me.”

Thor sighed, lowering his head in shame. “I’m sorry, brother. I didn’t think━”

“Yes, you didn’t _think!_ Of course you didn’t!” Loki snapped before turning on his heel and walking down the road.  
Thor sighed and trotted after his brother. “Loki, please...”

“Thor,” Loki said, not hesitating in his step. “I think it is time for us to part ways. Please, _please_ just leave me alone.”

“...Very well,” Thor whispered, stopping in his tracks as the rest of his time caught up with him.

They watched as Loki walked down the highway in silence, not daring to break the tentative tranquility that had settled over them.

Well, at least, everyone but Tony Stark, who, of course, had to break the silence since he loved the sound of his own voice too much.

“So... are we just letting him walk off, then?”

 

* * *

  

Loki found that he settled into life in South Korea relatively well. Apart from the odd looks he received sometimes and the glares from some of the tenants he shared an apartment building with, all was going fine.  
Of course, if anyone ever found out that he forged all of his records, things would all go to Niflheim. Not that Loki would mind seeing his beloved daughter - his wonderful little girl. But he really just wanted to settle down, live quietly, and ignore the rest of the realms. He had seen enough of them to know that he had had enough; the tortuous life he lead was far too painful for his tastes.

But sometimes, when he had time to sit and think, his mind wandered to thoughts of his children... his children, who were abandoned across the realms because Odin had decided that they were too dangerous. Because Odin wouldn’t even trust his son - though now, Loki knew why. He was a monster... so obviously his children would be monsters too.

_His children_.

Monsters?

They couldn’t be. Loki refused to accept that a child was a monster simply because of the circumstances of its birth.

But then...

Loki wasn’t a monster either, was he? No. Even if he was an innocent Jotun before, he had proven that he was one now.

And the people who lived in the building with him must have sensed it. Did humans have an inherent ability to sense the darkness in a person - to tell if that person were a monster?

Maybe not. They couldn’t sense danger from their own kind most of the time, so how could they know about another?

Or maybe it was like a prey’s intrinsic need to flee from an unknown predator. They couldn’t tell what he was. They only knew that they should run.

However, there was one girl who didn’t avoid him for self-preservation. It was a little girl, only five years old. Her mother was irresponsible, nothing like Loki would have been if he had been given the chance. She let the little girl wander on her own, and she happened to wander up to Loki’s abode. She settled outside his apartment and waited, for some reason, for him to come out.

Loki let her in because she reminded him of his own children. One thing Loki had a weakness for was a child because he figured that once he had become a father, he had learned to share his affection with all the children he met.

And so life went on. Loki lived and remembered and tried to move on with his life and not dwell on the past. He had So-mi (the little girl) to distract him and hundreds of years of human discovery to study. He was fine. And he would be for three years.


	2. Just Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detective has a bad day and the neighbor just isn't having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics is for Korean, English is neither bolded nor italicized, and bold is for Chinese.

It was a nice night and the stars were bright. Well, they would be if there weren’t so much light pollution. But alas, they lived and worked in a city and that was the price they had to pay.

They were tired, anyway - too tired to have cared even if they could see the stars. It was another night on the job, a stakeout, and they just wanted to sleep.

Detective Kim Chi-Gon was determined, though. He wouldn’t let Bear get away this time. Not again, and not after all he had done. That drug dealer was going to pay for his crimes this time, not just bail out. He was going to be pinned to the wall with no escape route and he would be convicted once and for all.

 _“Where are you?”_ he asked.

The other voice on the line replied, _“We’re making a u-turn; we’re on our way.”_

The detective shut his phone and turned to the group sitting in the back of the car. _“Let’s get ready.”_

_“Yes sir!”_

_“I want two in the front and the rest blocking off the stairs. Jump him as a group; he’s one strong bastard,”_ he said.

One of his colleagues mentioned that they should have brought backup, but he didn’t think they needed it. They would be fine.

_“Well, let’s finish this two month stakeout.”_

Meanwhile, at the front of the club they were entering, a big, burly man stepped out of his car and took a bag out of the back. He went in, walking past the dancer and her admirers, one of whom he knew was his cohort. He sat at a table and slid the bag underneath the seat.

He didn’t notice someone near him on his phone whispering, _“He’s in.”_

On the line, Detective Kim Chi-Gon answered, _“Grab the big guy, but let the kid go. Make sure you see him deliver it.”_

The big man, Bear, released his cellphone from the confines of his pocket and dialed someone. A phone rang from across the club and the man who answered headed over to Bear, passing the tired dancer, who was going to the locker room to change.

The young man in a red vest slid one bag under Bear’s seat and dragged Bear’s bag out, carrying it to the locker room.

 _“It’s been delivered,”_ said Detective Kim Chi-Gon’s subordinate. That was the cops’ cue to barge into the club, pushing past the doorman.

Obliviously, the man in the locker room stripped off his red vest before making a call.

 _“I’ve got the goods... I’ll leave now,_ ” he said.

He removed his shirt, unaware of the other presence in the room. She was quiet, slyly slinking out of the shadows. She lifted the taser with shaking arms. She was nervous. What if someone found her?

But she couldn’t think about that now. She had to do this. She needed the money.

She whipped her arm forward, jabbing the man in the neck and jumping skittishly when he jerked at the shock and fell. She quickly bent down, searching the bag. She retrieved a wrapped package and unwrapped it, smelling it and smiling. This was it.

She shoved it in her coat and fled before the cops could catch her.

Bear, however, wasn’t so lucky. The detective gave the order and the others rushed at the large man. One prepared to strike, but Bear grabbed his head roughly and threw him through the glass divider. Another charged him with the aid of his allies, but he was also slammed to the ground. Another cop hit his back with a baton, sending him to his knees.

 _“Grab him!”_ someone shouted.

Before they could manage, however, Bear ferociously ripped one of the decorative trees out of its pot and swung it around, hitting his adversaries and setting a boundary which they could not pass. He continued to battle like a madman with the tree, not noticing the man strutting toward him from across the club.

The detective smirked at Bear’s tactics and grabbed a bottle, emptying it out on the ground as he walked. As his colleagues weren’t able to fend off the bulky monster, it was his turn. He had wanted to do this for a long time.

 _“TEDDY BEAR!”_ he shouted, capturing the man’s attention just as the glass bottle shattered on his head. He stumbled, dazed for only a moment.

 _“Let’s go. We have snacks for you at the station,”_ the smug police officer said.

Bear growled, true to his title. _“Mother fucker!”_

He charged at his enemy, swinging his fists blindly, but the cop had better training. He may have been two times the size of Detective Kim Chi-Gon, but the investigator had twice the training. He simply ducked under Bear’s arms, pulled one down and flipped the huge man onto a glass table that shattered upon impact. Bear was out cold, and the cops rejoiced at the end of their long mission.

That wasn’t the end, though. They had to find the goods to implicate Bear. They searched the building and found the empty bag in the changing room. It was the bag that had carried the goods.

There was no more reason to be joyful. Bear would walk free.

Kim Chi-Gon smiled sardonically. _“Those little pricks.”_

 

* * *

  

Little did they know, a car was speeding down the highway with the goods in tow. Hyo-Jeong screamed elatedly out the window, leaning through it and enjoying the breeze in her hair. The man who was driving, her accomplice, just shook his head.

 _“Crazy bitch,”_ he said as she waved one arm above her head.

 

* * *

 

 

Loki heaved himself through the streets, feet dragging and body aching. He was tired. This mortal form seemed to tire easily and _ache_ a lot.

It had only been ten hours of research at the library (in the same position the entire time, no less) and a three hour run before that. He was now solemnly paying for a bouquet of white chrysanthemums and some sausage, and soon he would return home. If he were still a god, he would still be energetic and ready for another adventure. But alas, he wasn’t a god anymore.

Not that he minded. At least, Loki minded less than he thought he would. The only things he missed were his magic and his children (and maybe his not-mother). However, he was content here. Not happy, but content. He would never truly be happy again, he thought. But So-mi was there and probably the only reason he made it through the days. He couldn’t leave her on her own - not with that irresponsible mother.

Speaking of So-mi, as soon as he arrived at his humble apartment building, he heard her down the stairwell. She wasn’t rushing up to meet him; she was just standing there, waiting.

“ _Come out,_ ” he said.

When nothing happened, he sighed. _“I really don’t have the time or patience today to deal with your antics.”_

He heard shuffling and then a small little girl with her hands in her jacket pockets stepped up the stairs and out of the dark.

She took out the headphones resting in her ears so she could hear him. _“I didn’t steal your milk.”_

_“Why not? Please do enlighten me.”_

_“I don’t steal anymore. I’ve turned a new leaf.”_

Loki snorted. _“And what caused you to turn this leaf?”_

 _“I got caught,”_ she said, ducking her head.

Loki replied, _“That’s a good reason to quit.”_

He never had learned that lesson. Maybe if he were raised by more attentive, more caring people, he would have learned, like So-mi did because of him. After all, playing tricks was the only way to get his father’s attention. So why would he stop?

So-mi used to be like that. She stole, but not just the things she needed; she unnecessarily stole from her classmates and teachers and vendors. She was yelled at, yes, but then people weren’t ignoring her, at least. Loki knew that feeling all too well. But Loki liked to think that his influence benefitted her at least a little bit. He hoped it did. He knew that he was really the only one to care for her, so maybe she took into account his disapproval (or feigned disapproval; he didn’t mind theft as long as it hurt no one innocent, but he had to set a good example). Or maybe she did just learn from her mistakes. Not that it would be easy. So-mi was a very hard-headed girl.

 _“Oh, flowers!”_ she said as she followed him up the stairs. She admired them before Loki hid them from her vision.

She didn’t care. She just wanted to talk.

_“You know Yong-chul, right? I saw him in the bathroom and I was so embarrassed!”_

“ _I’m willing to wager that he was probably more humiliated than you.”_

She shook her head fervently. “ _No, they don’t tease_ him _about it...”_

 _“Well you know what I’ve said about those fuckers_ ━”

_“I don’t think you’re supposed to say that in front of me.”_

_“Pardon, I meant ‘those assholes’. What do you do when they taunt you?”_

So-mi sighed as they reached the door to his current home. She shrugged her shoulders and said, “ _I know, ignore them...”_

 _“And if you can’t do that?”_ Loki asked, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

 _“I stand up to them. ‘_ _One's dignity may be assaulted, vandalized and cruelly mocked, but it can never be taken away unless it is surrendered.’ I know, you’ve told me_ ten times! _”_

 _“No, I have told you a hundred times. You have only_ listened _ten times,”_ Loki said.

So-mi huffed and crossed her arms disdainfully. _“You don’t get to lecture me, though. You don’t get bullied, so it’s easy for you to say that!”_

Loki looked down at his feet. _“I have been ridiculed my entire life... I know how to deal with it. It may not be easy, but it’s better than sinking to their level or just letting it get to you.”_

He gestured to the opened door. “ _Now, are you coming in or not?”_

She nodded and scurried inside. He entered after her, shut the door, and headed to the little dining table right behind it. She sat in the seat facing the door while he prepared some rice and sausage to eat.

 _“Anyway, the kids asked if I liked him, but why would I? And look!”_ she turned and pointed at one of her teeth. “ _My tooth is shaky! Does it hurt when you pull your tooth out?”_

_“Not as much as getting mauled by a bilgesni - lion.”_

_“But I’m too old to pull my tooth out, Mister,”_ she said, completely disregarding what he said. “ _I don’t want to...”_

Loki puttered about in the kitchen for another moment, grabbing bowls for the rice and plates for the sausage. He placed one bowl in front of the child and one on the other side of the table for himself. The plate, he placed in between them. They ate, So-mi leading the conversation all the while.

 _“And I’m saving money now. That’s one reason why I stopped stealing. If anyone finds money in my pockets and they know I steal things, they’ll take it away ‘cause they’ll think I stole it,”_ she said.

“ _What are you saving up for?”_

So-mi grinned, extending her fingers out in front of her and displaying her painted nails. “ _Ta-da! Nail art! I’m the best in my class!_

 _“Do you want me to do yours? A lot of men do it these days_ ━”

Loki grimaced. “NO, _thank you!”_

 _“Well you don’t have to be mean about it...”_ she said, pouting.

Loki had endured much more terrifying pouts though, when he was growing up. His entire life, he had been burdened with Thor’s ‘puppy dog eyes’. He could withstand one little girl’s petulance.

She sighed when she realised he didn’t care. When he began eating again, though, she suddenly was silent.

“ _Mister,”_ she said, “ _Are you really a serial killer?”_

What? Loki jerked his head up, staring at her, completely baffled. Where had she gotten that idea?

“ _They say you’re hiding because you did something bad. And Mom warned me that you’re a child molester... Why?”_

Loki flinched. He knew strange rumors went around about him, but... but a _child molester?_ He would never, _never_ , harm a child. Especially not like that.

“ _Do... do you think I’m a bad guy too?”_

So-mi shrugged and looked away. _“Well... you do look like the prison type...”_

The prison type. So-mi hadn’t necessarily confirmed that she thought he was that type of person... but was that it? Did these years of friendship mean nothing to her? Was she just like everyone else - like Sif and The Warriors Three and Thor and Odin and the Avengers and SHIELD━

Someone banged on the door just then. “ _Jeong So-mi! Are you in there?_ ”

“ _It’s Mom!_ ” whispered So-mi.

“ _I’m not here_ ,” she said, crawling under the table. The tablecloth would hide her from the view through the door. Loki rolled his eyes, but he quickly picked up her plate and bowl and rushed them to the sink. Then he went to the door.

“ _Mister! Open the door!_ ” When he opened it, a very irate drug addict was glaring at him.

She leaned against the door jam, trying to glance past him.

“ _Mister_ ,” she said. “ _Is So-mi here?_ ”

Loki sighed. “ _She’s not here._ ”

“ _I heard voices inside.”_

Loki once again rolled his eyes. Of course she did, because he knew that she definitely had been listening at the door.

 _“I was talking to myself,_ ” he said.

She eyed him dubiously, still trying to lean around him. “ _Seriously? You expect me to believe that?”_

“ _Yes,”_ he retorted flatly.

“ _Why don’t you open the door, then?”_

He looked back in the room, frowning at the bowl sitting on the other side of the table that would prove he had a guest. Luckily, the table was close enough to the door that be might be able to reach it.

“ _Have you heard of a luxury called privacy?”_ he asked, looking back at her.

“ _Yes - and it’s just that, a luxury. We can’t afford it here,_ ” she leaned in and shouted, “ _Jeong So-mi! I know you’re in there! Get out here now!”_

Loki leaned against the door jam as well, stretching his leg back to push the rice bowl off the table. He must have looked ridiculous, but he hoped she didn’t just get angry and try to push her way past him. Not that she could.

He stretched further, and just when he thought he might as well give up, his toe hit the bowl, shoving it over the edge. As he had hoped, So-mi must have caught the rice bowl when it fell, because he heard no shattering.

“ _Open the door!”_ the woman yelled again. “ _What are you doing?! Jeong So-mi, you’d better come out right now!”_

He put his leg down and swung to door open.

The woman looked in, scanning the place for any sign of her daughter. “ _She’s really not here? You_ were _just talking to yourself? .... Psycho.”_

Loki nodded. “ _Yes, now if you please,”_ he went to shut the door, but she stopped it with her foot.

She leaned into him, trying and failing to be threatening. “ _I’m warning you, stop luring my kid in here. If you touch her, I’ll kill you. You can go screw married women, but don’t mess with kids... If you do, I’ll rip your balls off.”_

He had to give her credit for, just this once, trying to protect her child. Not that she would ever do it again. Loki would have made a much better parent. But he was probably the only good thing in the girl’s life and he wasn’t going to let anyone take that away from her. From them. Because she was the same for him.

But then her mother was ogling him, attempting to be seductive. “ _If you’re that desperate, then ask me out. You may be a psychopath, but you’re easy on the eyes. And you’re foreign. I’d date you. Well?”_

Loki’s silence was his reply.

She scowled at him and then backed up, turning to the stairs so she could go down to her apartment one floor down. _“Pussy.”_

The former deity watched her walk down the stairs before turning back into his apartment and closing the door. So-mi came out of the kitchen, where she must have slipped when they weren’t looking, with his chrysanthemums in a vase, one tucked behind her ear.

“ _Isn’t it pretty?”_

Normally, Loki would snap at her and grab the flowers, but she had a special place in his heart - one that didn’t allow for temper tantrums.

So he just picked the vase up out of her hands and put it on the table. “ _So-mi, what have I told you about touching other people’s things?”_

He could tell that she knew he was a bit upset by her actions, so she picked the flower out of her hair and put it in the vase. Instead of facing the problem, he walked away so he didn’t have to talk to her, but not before he saw her downcast expression. He felt bad, but sometimes, he knew when it was time to leave a discussion or situation before it escalated.

 

 


End file.
